islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Have a Race
Let's Have a Race is a song dedicated to Thomas and Bertie's race. The song is based on Bertie's theme. Lyrics :A lesson that's worth learning :One you never should forget :Is the art of friendly rivalry :It's not always about winning :You must learn that from the start :Enjoy yourself remember :What counts is taking part CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :And who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Thomas challenged Bertie :To a friendly race one day :The driver said get ready :But be careful on the way :The friends lined up together :Enjoying the fun :The stationmaster called out :Are you ready to begin CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :And who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Bertie bus was winning :He sped along the way :Thomas tried so hard :To catch up on the way :Eventually he passed him :And Bertie had to say :To pass you on that hill Thomas :I'd need wings like an airplane CHORUS: :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :And who can be the fastest :On your marks, now get set, go :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Let's have a race, have a race, have a race :Let's see who is the quickest :And who can be the fastest :Ready, set, go :Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace :Let's see if you can catch me :Let's see if you can match me so :Let's have a race, have a race :Let's have a race :Let's have a race :Right now Deleted and Extended Scenes * Resource and Sagacity - The opening shot of Duck and Oliver working by a rock side has been extended. * Thomas gets Bumped: # The end shot of Thomas arriving at Ffarquhar station to thank Bertie has been extended. # The shot of Thomas chuffing before his derailment has been largely extended. # When Thomas goes past a station near the beginning, it has been extended. # A deleted scene shows Bertie driving through a path while going past a lamp. # A deleted scene shows Bertie driving past a signal before arriving at Ffarquhar. * Trust Thomas: # An extended shot of Thomas following the camera after saying hello to some cows. * Thomas and Bertie: # A Deleted scene shows Thomas head to head with Bertie while both passing a signal. # Another deleted scene shows Thomas stopping at a signal, although part of it has been reversed. This is evident when it is shown for the second time as Thomas' steam goes back into him. # An alternate shot shows Bertie driving away after his red light turns green, with a larger shot showing all of both the rail and road bridges. Goofs * Before the stop light changes Thomas is seen stopped at the signal, look closely and you can see that the footage is rewound, as smoke is returning back to Thomas. Category:Songs